Radiation therapy has been employed to treat tumorous tissue. In radiation therapy, a high energy beam is applied from an external source towards the patient. The external source, which may be rotating (as in the case for arc therapy), produces a collimated beam of radiation that is directed into the patient to the target site. The dose and placement of the dose must be accurately controlled to ensure that the tumor receives sufficient radiation, and that damage to the surrounding healthy tissue is minimized.
Generally, a radiation treatment plan is determined before the radiation therapy is performed. During a radiation planning session, radiation treatment planning is performed before treatment radiation is delivered to a patient. This allows an accurate and precise dosage of radiation to be delivered to a patient. During a radiation treatment planning, geometry parameters, such as isocenter position, rotation axis, and collimator angle are determined. In existing techniques, these geometry parameters are set manually. However, in many cases, it may be difficult to manually choose these parameters in arc therapy so that good results are obtained from the treatment planning optimization. This is because isocenter position, rotation axis, collimator angle, and other parameters affect arc therapy plan quality in a complex way.